


Well, that’s just Super

by RockyPond



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas sanders (RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other characters will appear, Slow Burn, or at least I’ll try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Roman, Patton and Logan are the three most well-known and adored superheroes; Creativity, Morality and Logic. They get in regular fights with supervillains like Vetal Miking, Valerie Malady and Deceit.But the newest supervillain in the city may be the toughest yet, able to dig into the heroes weak points and nestle there. His name is Anxiety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS (contain a few spoilers but I want to be sure no one is harmed by any of the content)  
> This chapter features:  
> •A battle with (very) minor descriptions of fighting and violence  
> •A death scene, it’s a hallucination but happened in the past (skip italicised part. There will be a little sentence about what you missed in the end notes)  
> •Mentions of blood (skip italicised part.)

Roman sighed as he stretched out his arms. He enjoyed crime-fighting, he really did, but it was exhausting. He had just faced down another villain, a person who always had different hair and eyebrow colours everytime Roman saw them.   
Honestly, they were more of a minor nuisance than anything else. But after a long day of actual work followed by 4 hours of patrolling, it had been absolute torture.  
He fished out one of his mugs from his kitchen cabinet, a Jack Skellington one. He filled it with the cold coffee still in the pot, too lazy to make another batch.  
He quickly regretted that decision, as he took a gulp of the drink, grimacing at the taste. He heard the door open and set the mug down as his roommate entered the room. Logan stalked down the hallway, making his way to the kitchen, where he stopped and looked in Roman’s mug before turning an unimpressed look on him.  
“Really? Cold coffee?”  
Roman shrugged and played it off “It’s the newest diet trend.”  
Logan repeated his earlier question, somehow looking even more annoyed at him. “Really?”  
Roman quickly changed the subject, “Anyways, did you see the news? I defeated Vetal Miking again.”  
“Well, that’s just a regular Tuesday kiddo.” Patton said as he entered the apartment, putting down his bag.  
“I do not understand, today is a Friday. If anything it would be a regular Friday except it does not take place on any particular day so the statement makes no sense-” Logan began to rant  
“It’s just an expression.” Roman placated Logan.  
Roman had turned on the news to see if any reports had been made about his earlier battle. So far nothing had shown up but he did notice a couple of super villains were terrorising people downtown.  
The three of the friends looked at the television screen before looking at each other. Patton and Logan quickly got changed into their superhero costumes while Roman got the car started.  
The three all piled in and drove off to downtown.  
Once they got there they noticed the two supervillains.  
One was a well-known supervillain Deceit, able to shapeshift into any animal or person he has touched. The person beside him was his newer sidekick but his powers had quickly earned him infamy, able to give people horrific hallucinations. The media had so intelligently called him Anxiety.  
Roman looked down the villain, he’d faced Deceit plenty of times but this was his first time fighting Anxiety. Usually Superwoman was the one to do so, her intense optimism able to keep her out of the hallucations, but she was currently over in another city.  
The villain wore a black outfit with a hood which obscured most of his face. What could be seen was very pale, and his glowing purple eyes stuck out from the almost darkness, although the dark bags under them were illuminated by the glow.  
He nodded to Patton and Logan who went to face off Deceit. Patton was flying around and getting civilians out of the way, before he would send a something flying at Deceit, usually a trash bag to distract him or an empty beer can lying on the street. Patton would never send heavy objects towards a villain, despite his friends assurances that villains deserved it. Logan on the other hand sent tremors through the Earth when Deceit was on the ground or would vibrate the air to knock Deceit off his flight path.  
Roman on the other hand was made of pure strength and agility, exactly the kind of person who superhero comics were made about.  
He faced down Anxiety, zooming up to him to get a punch in before zooming back. He found though that Anxiety was very adept at noticing where he would come from and was easily able to fight back.  
“Hiya Princey, what are you doing here?” Anxiety remarked between punches.  
“Defeating you, Jack Smellington, what else?”  
Anxiety rolled his bright eyes before quickly dodging another punch. They kept this up for a while before a shout from the other side of the road caught both of their attentions.  
Patton had gotten dive bombed by Deceit who had quickly changed into a small bird. Logan once again knocked Deceit off his course quickly before he could do any real damage. Unfortunately Roman had already been distracted and he turned around in time to see fingers waving in front of his eyes, surrounded with a purple mist before he began to black out. The last things he saw were those glowing, purple eyes in the darkness.  
_Roman woke up to a deserted playground. The swing set was decrepit, and the slide was missing chunks but it was still familiar to him._  
It was his home.  
More accurately the playground across the street from his childhood home but he spent just as much time there with his dad than in his house.  
He looked around before noticing on the ground, some blood splatters. The drops formed a trail and Roman quickly followed.  
He turned a corner of the canteen building next to the playground and froze in his tracks.  
There was his father, bleeding on the ground.  
Roman knew who had done this, superpowered people may not have been as uncommon as they once were but with only 1 in 20 people having powers many were weirded out or jealous.  
And his father’s powers had always been so innocent, simple healing ability for others. Unable to heal himself but he had never complained.  
Roman wished to every God or special power imaginable that his father was a self-healer. He didn’t care if it meant he would never have been born, his mother would be dead.  
That would be better than his current reality.  
He rushed over to his father, wanting to scream and sob but found no tears trailed down his face, nor were they frozen in his eyes. They simply were not there.  
“You did this to me. You did this Roman, you!” His dying father hissed in his eyes and Roman held him and in his shock he dropped the man. With that drop his father let out one last gasp before going still.  
Roman began to panic but couldn’t wake his father, it was made worse by his dead father opening his eyes and mouth again and speaking.  
“Roman, Roman, Roman”  
Roman jolted awake from where he lay on the floor. Kneeling in front of him was Patton, looking worried. Logan was kneeling beside him.  
“Kiddo, are you okay? It seems Anxiety got you while we were distracted. Don’t worry, they are both gone now.”  
Roman nodded his head at Patton’s words. He looked at his friends and shook off a hopeless feeling he hadn’t felt in 12 years. “They are not getting away with this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Panic Attack description, skip entire first section. (A summary will be posted down the bottom)  
> -VERY minor mention of blood  
> -Deceit’s an asshole, shows glimpses of also being emotionally abusive.

Virgil breathed heavily as he stumbled into the door of his apartment. He had been consumed by panic the whole way there, barely having enough conscious thought to remember to remove the hood from his face.   
He could feel the anxiety crackling in his veins like static, igniting all of his nerve cells and vibrating through his whole body.   
Unlike his usual state, of swimming in fear, right now he was drowning in it.   
His eyes were blurry as he launched himself to his couch, catching himself on the arm of the seat. He tore at his coat, trying desperately to remove the suffocating weight around his throat.  
He was aware of a presence at his back, slowly, ever so slowly, pulling the coat off of him. Deceit folded the coat up and sat Virgil down.  
“What happened?” He asked, his tone harsh and direct to cut through Virgil’s panic.  
“That hero, his fear, it was so deep. And all of the others, I could just feel the fear radiating off them. I couldn’t breathe.”   
Deceit grabbed Virgil’s arm hard, causing him to gasp as pain broke through the haze of the panic. He could feel Deceit’s nails grow into talons and break his skin, drawing blood.  
“I don’t see. Well, in the future you better not be prepared for that kind of thing again. I will have a sidekick who panics at the slightest danger.” It was always difficult to process Deceit’s way of speaking, his lies, especially when Virgil was mostly focusing on breathing but after a minute he understood.  
“I-I promise this won’t happen again.” Virgil rushed out, growing light headed from the hyperventilating and the pain from his arm.  
“Bad. Because if it does, I won’t leave you to the wolves.” With that, Deceit let go of his arm and stormed out.  
The sound of the slamming door snapped Virgil’s anxiety back into place, creating a sense of clarity.   
This he could work with. He could still feel the fear thrumming under his skin, a strong sense of it coming from three stories down where a mother is teaching her son to cook with the oven for the first time. They’re both afraid he’ll burn himself. Virgil partly wants him to, to make that fear go away, but it would probably amplify it knowing his luck.  
He sighs and shifts from his hunched over position on the couch, slowly curling himself out to lay down. He shut his eyes and just-  
Breathed.  
——  
“You okay Kiddo?” Patton asked, as he stacked the cat food higher on the shelves. His friends had always said it was ridiculous for him to work at the pet shelter, with his cat allergy but he was willing to take a mountain of pills every morning if it meant helping animals in need.  
Virgil, his coworker turned to him slightly. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He said in a monotone voice, significantly lower than his normal speaking tone. Something was wrong.  
“You sure?” Patton knew Virgil would never really tell him the truth. The boy was the very definition of closed off, never sharing much personal information. Patton had probably learnt 13 facts about Virgil in the entire year he had known him.  
Virgil nodded, his lips drawn in a tight smile. Patton watched him for a second as he shuffled some of the dog toys around.   
“What happened to your arm?”   
Virgil looked down at his arm, as if noticing the small punctures on his arm.  
“Oh, a cat scratched me.”   
Patton frowned. Cats always seemed to love Virgil, even the most aggressive strays never scratched him. “Was it at work?”  
“No, at home.”  
Patton’s frown deepened further. “I thought you said you didn’t own any pets.”  
Virgil froze as if realising a mistake before he continued smoothly. “It was my neighbour’s, her cat got out and I agreed to help her catch it. It scratched me when I had to grab it before it jumped out the third story window.”   
Patton nodded his head, acting appeased by the story, although all he could think about was that the marks didn’t look like cat scratches. They looked like talon marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First section summary: Virgil has a panic attack due to the fear he felt from others during the battle.   
> Deceit gets very angry with him and grabs his arm, his nails turn to talons and he hurts Virgil.   
> Deceit just really sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicised part is a hallucination/flashback caused by Anxiety about Roman’s father’s death. Hallucination!father blames Roman but in the real version of events it was some Anti-powered people who killed him.


End file.
